


Little Prince Said To Me

by LadyAllana



Series: Waiting for SS7 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Swearing, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAllana/pseuds/LadyAllana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun is the best maknae ever, but he is also the stupidest of all boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Prince Said To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ryeowook's Solo debut and Kyuhyun's upcoming birthday. I wrote it after a Cheese in the Trap marathon around 3 am, so please blame the drama and not me. All reviews are welcome :)  
> -I know that my timeline is a bit messed up, sorry for that-  
> Also that song is so so so beautiful!

_“But if you tame me, then we_  
shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I  
shall be unique in all the world.”  
― Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince 

 

Never let it be said, that Cho Kyuhyun isn’t a good dongsaeng. What is there to not love about him right? He is awesome. He has a great voice and even better work ethic, he is somehow respectful and almost acceptable as a dancer but whatever he totally makes up for the lack of any bodily talent with the freakish sexiness of his thighs. 

Whoever says he is a blind, disrespectful, ungrateful asshole just doesn’t know him very well. Antis right? Who doesn’t have them when one has this much awesomeness?

So it’s completely fine to be accused like this and he can totally put it behind him and move on.

Right?

‘’Right Min ah?’’

‘’Oh…whatever. ‘’ 

You see, if there is a blind, disrespectful, ungrateful bastard in the room, it’s surely not him but his stupid best friend, who is currently too occupied with the playstation – his playstation, in his dorm room, sitting on his freaking bed thank you very much- to listen to Kyuhyun’s troubles. 

‘’Ya’ fucker listen to me!’’

Kyuhyun takes away the freshly made kimbap away from him in hopes that it will make the said best friend look at him, because if there is anything Changmin loves more than videogames is food…and Yunho, probably Yunho. Kyuhyun is seventy percent sure that food will come first as long as Yunho is not the person eating it. 

After aimlessly searching for the kimbap roll that was previously lying on the bed next to him without taking his eyes off the screen, Changmin sighs, pauses the game and finally, fucking finally looks at him.

‘’I’m listening Kyu, but as usual you’re failing to make any sense…or capture my attention for that matter.’’

‘’I just don’t understand what I did to make him make an international call like that. You know how freaking frugal he is when he wants to be. Why call me all the way from China just to curse at my face and hang up? Well I suppose if he waited for my answer, then he’d have to pay for it…’’

‘’Hyung hang up on you because there was nothing more to say, you’re an idiot.’’

As Changmin powers up the game again, it’s pretty much safe to say the anger level in him loads up at the same time until the younger one finds himself on the floor, a bump already starting to form at the back of his head, where Kyuhyun hit him with the controller.

‘’Ya how dare you call your hyung idiot? Where the fuck is your respect little fucker?’’

‘’It went out of the window around the same time as your brain apparently!’’ 

Changmin sighs as he straitens up and sits on the bed, trying to get rid of the stray rice or two that has managed to stick on the purple t-shirt he is wearing at the same time. 

‘’Do you really don’t understand why Heechul yelled at you? He would have kicked you until you saw the bloody stars in a million pieces if he was here right now and Jungsoo hyung wouldn’t do a damn thing to stop him.’’

‘’Ok, I’ll admit defeat, I have no idea what you’re talking about.’’

Changmin looks at him mouth open, his eyes sizes tennis balls, a single rice on his slightly oily hair.

‘’Ara, you fucking shithead! You went to Switzerland with her!’’

***

So ok, maybe some pieces slowly start to come together and make sense.

And maybe this happens in his second bowl of ice cream after his second bowl of ramen, minus 10 days from his comeback, which he admits is not exactly the best time to start pigging out. 

Changmin said that it had to do something with Ara, meaning Heechul and the others were angry for him having an MV with Go Ara… but it didn’t make any sense because as far as he knew Heechul didn’t have anything to do with the beautiful eyed actress whom he portrayed a tragic love story in Switzerland. 

His eyes caught the light under the door of their leader, almost dragging his mind to useless thoughts like why would the oldest be awake at four in the morning. 

Switzerland….

Surely Leeteuk hyung wasn’t plagued by the nightmares anymore.

Switzerland…

He was fine and had even stopped seeing his therapist ever since…

Switzerland.

Oh fuck!

***

Breakfast reminds him of a graveyard scene he once saw in a movie as a child, except this time his mom isn’t in the room to change the channel to the cartoons, so he silently bears Yongwoon hyungs piercing gaze and focuses on his soup. 

‘’I saw the stills, Kyuhyun ah, it looks really good.’’

You see, Kyuhyun really loves Leeteuk. It’s safe to say around ninety percent of the time he is his favorite hyung, a shoulder he can lean on, someone who will catch him when he falls, someone he trusts no matter what but in the other ten percent, Kyuhyun. Wants. Him. Dead!

He wants him dead, because sitting at the very edge of the table and head buried in Curious Incident of a Dog At Nighttime, Ryeowook not so silently puts his spoon on the table and stands up to leave.

‘’Hyung, dishes are on you today.’’

Those are the only words he says before leaving the room and the freaking apartment, and the poor hyung left with the dishwashing duty, Jongwoon gives him the meanest look he can muster, which doesn’t really mean much considering the guy is harmless than a turtle, but still makes him feel sick inside.

There are no words needed to realize, that he has fucked this shit up.

***

Heechul answer the call with ‘’You’re a fucking idiot, maknae yah’’ and Kyuhyun can hear the all too familiar snickers behind him.

‘’Aren’t you there to shoot a variety show? How come you treat this like your honeymoon? How did you two even find the time to-‘’

‘’Don’t change the subject you brainless bastard, tell me what you are planning to do.’’

Kyuhyun sits his poor, bruised from eight hours of recording body to bed and pouts at the phone, all too aware that the older man can’t see him and even if he did he wouldn’t give a damn.

‘’Hyung, I really didn’t realize. Besides it wasn’t me who chose the lead or the location, you know that the company made all of the decisions.’’

‘’Do you really thing he will give two fucks about the company? You broke your promise to him, went on your own and didn’t even show the courtesy to apologize on your way out of the freaking country. I bet you smiled at him and told him that you’ll be back as soon as you can, right?’’

Kyuhyun stays silent, no matter how hard he thinks all he can remember is Ryeowook giving him snacks to eat on the plane, he can’t remember his expression. 

‘’You are a stupid fucker Cho Kyuhyun, you fucked this up.’’

‘’Chul ah don’t be like this.’’ He can hear someone whispering urgently to Heechul’s ear, trying to calm him down. 

‘’I really didn’t mean to.’’ He whispers at the end, unable to say something more. It is true after all, he was so busy with the recording and the cover shoot and the interviews and the mv that he really didn’t think of Ryeowook.

Somehow, the angry sigh Heechul offers him only serves to make him realize that perhaps this is even worse, that he has without realizing put the most important person in his life in the second place. 

‘’I know you didn’t.’’ Heechul says, this time calmer, warmer and way more brotherly. ‘’But dongsaeng ah, this time a simply sorry won’t cut it.’’

***

He remembers, as in high resolution hd remembers, the tears Ryeowook shed after the manager hyung told him that there was a schedule change so he wasn’t going to go to Zurich with the others. He remembers at least a dozen that he patiently wiped away from his cheeks, baby soft and slightly pink with the lack of the bb cream. He remembers that they went to a movie afterwards, a funny one so that Ryeowook would laugh, Kyuhyun just wants to make him laugh, always, he remembers how hard Ryeowook held his hand in the dark, secure in the knowledge that even though they were in public, it was too dark for them to be seen in the small theater room. 

He remembers taking Ryeowook home and stepping inside the dorm with him instead of going up to his with a good night kiss, he remembers stripping away Ryeowook’s clothes with a single minded determinedness to strip away the desperation with them, he remembers the fleeting touches and the hand behind his neck and the heels on the low of his back as they trusted away the night. 

He remembers, how in the daylight later on that he promised Ryeowook that he would be the one to take him to Switzerland later, when they both had time and this time it would be without members, without cameras and it would be magical. 

He remembers how sincerely Ryeowook smiled before he kissed him on the nose and affectionately called him an idiot. 

So why, why, why, this fucking idiot couldn’t remember all these two weeks earlier?  
***

‘’You’re hopeless.’’

‘’Thank you for your helpful input hyung, but no one asked you.’’

If couldn’t have been more than a minute since the reporter left, and already a purple haired man is sitting next to him, legs spread apart and touching to his, eyes fixed on the little brown spider near the fluorescent lighting on the wall.

‘’Was it Changmin?’’

‘’Hyukjae.’’

‘’Did everyone really know it before me?’’

‘’Well, if it’s any consolation I’m pretty sure Donghae is still a bit confused as to why your boyfriend is refusing to speak to you…’’

‘’You know, you’re not supposed to be seen with me let alone talk with me about my relationship problems.’’

Junsu chuckles at him, then turns to look him in the eye. No matter how aloof and cool JYJ members seem from time to time, Junsu is still the warm hearted hyung with the cat like gaze that sometimes reminds him of Heechul, he is still someone Kyuhyun looks up to and gets advices from time to time to be better musical actor.

‘’It wasn’t very responsible of you to forget about his feelings and I can’t tell you how he feels right now, but I can tell you for sure that waiting isn’t going to help you any.’’

He squeezes Kyuhyun’s shoulder and gets up, bracelets dangling around his slim wrist.

‘’Besides, it’s not fun to see you up on stage when your mind is elsewhere.’’

‘’Hyung!’’ He calls after Junsu, as he is about to get out of the coffee house.

‘’That girl Hyukjae was talking about….’’

Junsu goes to shush him, one ringed finger frantically dangling over his mouth, his other hand frozen on the door.

‘’I’ll text you her number ok?’’

***

Ryeowook knows his way around others schedules, so it takes some begging and kneeling to get Leeteuk out of the dorm and by the time the two of them are alone in a room again, Kyuhyun is exhausted from Music Bank recordings. 

Being infinitely better than him at reading expressions, one more thing to add to his list as to why he isn’t the best dongsaeng, Ryeowook brings him warm tangerine tea and goes to leave. 

He is thankful to his hours at the gym and not yet forgotten dance figures that he is fast enough to catch his hand before he takes one step further away from him.

‘’Ryeonggyu wait.’’

Ryeowook is calm and collected as he carefully frees his wrist from Kyuhyun’s grasp and covers both of his hands with the long arms of his sweater, the length of the arms just another indicator that the dull orange sweater belonged to Kyuhyun at one point, before it became a nightwear for his boyfriend.

‘’I have lines to memorize before the rehearsal tomorrow.’’

‘’Just five minutes ok? Just give me five minutes.’’

Ryeowook turns to look at him before nodding once, and sit on the corner of the table infront of the sofa Kyuhyun is currently occupying.

‘’Ok, five minutes. But drink your tea first, before it gets cold.’’

Technically, sipping the tea should give him some comfort and courage, it should make him warm inside that Ryeowook hasn’t forgotten to put the extra spoon of honey in it, because Kyuhyun likes his tea as sweet as an orange candy and Ryeowook can’t bear to tell him too much honey isn’t exactly healthy for him. 

It takes a couple of minutes, in which Ryeowook silently observes Heechul’s left over portrait on the wall, before he speaks.

‘’Jungsoo hyung said he will take me there later.’’

Kyuhyun’s insides run cold at hearing that, it feels like the kind of ice so solid that it can sink the titanic deep, Kyuhyun can feel his own heart sinking with the metaphor. No amount of warm tea seems enough right now.

‘’They need two members to shoot the show anyway…and the producer thought it would be a nice contrast, you know how I’m much more organized than him.’’

‘’Ryeonggyu, I really, really didn’t mean to hurt you. They just thought with the Swiss friends and all, it would be a nice location for the MV and I know it’s no excuse but all we did was to shoot it and comeback anyway. Neither me or Ara had any time to go sightseeing.’’

Ryeowook takes the empty cup from his hand, his fingers cold. 

Oh what Kyuhyun is willing to do just to hold them near his chest to warm them up right now.

‘’It’s done, don’t worry about it. It didn’t mean anything anyway.’’

‘’No, don’t say that! Of course it meant something, it should have meant everything.’’

He grabs Ryeowook’s hands then, fingers and palm cold against his tea warmed ones, after two weeks the cold bony digits feel like golden treasures in his hands.

Ryeowook offers him a shy, distant smile, his fingers reflexively tightening around his, seeking warmth. 

‘’You’re an idiot Kyukyu.’’

‘’So everyone has been saying lately.’’

So maybe, Kyuhyun is not the best dongsaeng. He is slow to understand and it’s easy for him to forget the most important things when he is tired but even though he hates it, it’s not a quality he can change. It probably makes him even a worse boyfriend, but Ryeowook slowly rises from the table and burrows next to him on the couch, hands still intertwined and Kyuhyun lets out the tight breath he has been holding ever since he came back home from Switzerland.

‘’Don’t you fucking do that again.’’ Ryeowook whispers a moment later.

‘’Or you might find your life a living hell.’’

Kyuhyun has a recording tomorrow and Ryeowook has to run his lines again so he goes to his room to bring his materials and Kyuhyun falls asleep on his shoulder, to Ryeowook’s soft singing, dreaming of the falls in Switzerland and a red nosed boyfriend by his side.

***

‘’I thought you were going to make him suffer. You told us you were going to make him weep like the little shit he is.’’

‘’I didn’t use that words but ok…’’

Heechul looks up from the bowl of chicken rice Ryeowook handed to him the moment he came to the dorms, to take the Anna portrait of course and not to visit his younger members.

‘’You told me to call him! You paid Junsu to bother him with my sweet baby girl’s kakao id, I swear to you Kim Ryeowook if that bastard hurts even one string of hair on her pretty head, I’ll bury you both.’’

‘’Calm down, hyung. You know he isn’t like that.’’

‘’I know, I know… but really if you were going to forgive him this quick, why make us work hard?’’

Ryeowook smiles at him behind the coke can they are sharing.

‘’It’s not like he did it to hurt me, he really didn’t remember. Besides, it’s much easier to control that beautiful idiot without really controlling him.’’

Heechul takes the can away from him, eyes devilishly bright even though he is dead ass tired from the plane ride back home.

‘’I have no idea who has been teaching these things to you maknae yah…using your hyungs to dictate your busy as fuck boyfriend to your pleasure. You’re smart, I’ll give you that.’’

‘’Would you like some tangerine tea later hyung? Kyu said he’ll bring a box as soon as he finishes recording Sketchbook.’’

**evil** **evil**

**Author's Note:**

> Korean tangerine tea is yumm!!!
> 
> Mentions of Junsu/Hani (as the shock of it finally wore off) and Heechul/? (personally I'm not against Hangeng or Gunhee or even Siwon, whoever makes Heechul happy is a good man in my book. I wrote it thinking of Hangeng, but you know...whoever you like is ok :D )


End file.
